Runaway Kids
by AnimeLover1999
Summary: "We knew we couldn't be tamed, we knew we shouldn't be blamed. Misunderstood, we're yellin' "what's good?" with our foot to the flame." - JJ Demon. Harley just wanted a normal life, but that's almost impossible while going to school with Harry Potter and being best friends with the Weasley twins.
1. Where It Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever, I am just simply borrowing the universe from JK. I also do not own the Batman series or the book Blood and Circumstance, just my OC Harley!**

At the platform I saw many tears as families let their children and siblings go for the school year, reluctantly sending them off until Christmas break. Me? I'm all alone. My father told me how to get on the Platform and then lost himself in the alcohol again.

Not that I'm entirely upset, I'd rather have him passed out on the couch than here embarrassing me. I'm aware that statement sounds awful, but it's true.

My father doesn't have a very good reputation, but that's too be expected from the "Drunk Bastard". He has multiple nicknames, none good, but a personal favorite of mine is "crazy drunk fuck". It comes from his quick attitude changes. When he's sober he cries a lot and is constantly stuck in a state of depression. When he's drunk, it's the exact opposite. He's angry and loud and has a habit of blaming others for his mistakes. He prefers being drunk, which is the reason he has so many creative nicknames. But that's enough about my shitty dad for now.

My name is Harley Quinn Ashburn, and yes I was named after Harley Quinn from the Batman series. I am currently eleven years old and stand quite short for my age, being only five feet tall. Today I'm wearing my long auburn hair in a high ponytail and my green eyes are rimmed with a small amount of mascara so I don't look like a complete hobo the first day.

I'm wearing my favorite light-washed jeans with a black hoodie over a white t-shirt. Not very wizard like, I know, but muggle clothes are more comfortable and affordable. Not that any of this is really important, but hey, it's a conversation filler.

Anyways, I board the train quickly and settle myself into the first empty compartment I see. All of the families on the PLatform were starting to making me feel queasy.

Right outside of the window was a family of gingers hugging and saying their final goodbyes- the Weasley family. It's pretty hard to miss them as all nine of them have bright red hair. I don't know much on them besides the fact that my father went to Hogwarts with them.

I look away from the window and start reading my favorite book- Blood and Circumstance. I know it's a bit redundant to read a book over and over again but everytime I read this book I feel something different and I see a different side of the book I wasn't able to see the last thousand times I read it.

I lost myself in the book and didn't notice anyone else enter the compartment until a boy cleared his voice. I jumped a bit and finally looked up and the boy who interrupted my reading, only to be surprised when I saw two of him.

After seeing that I wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon, Boy One interrupted the silence with a question "Is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

I nodded my head and motioned to the bench across from me. Boy One quickly thanked me and took a seat, Boy Two following behind him.

"I'm George Weasley-" started Boy One.

"And I'm Fred Weasley-" continued Boy Two.

"So what's your name?" the twins finished together.

"My name is Harley. You guys are Weasleys, right?" I slipped out before I could even think about it. Shit I hope they don't think I'm rude, I didn't mean it like that!

"Why yes we are, it must be our dashing good looks that gave us away, right Gred?" George smirked at his brother, sending him a silent message that I couldn't interpret.

"I believe so, Feorge. We are ridiculously beautiful, even though I'm ashamed that my beauty can even be slightly compared to Prince Percy's!" Fred pretended to faint, having George hold him up and fan him.

I laughed slightly, "Come on Fred, get up already. And if you must know it was your hair that gave you away, dimwits."

And thus began my adventures with the Weasley twins.

 **Hello everybody and welcome to my new story, Runaway Kids! I'm going to try and actually update this one because I have many ideas, but no promises. *IMPORTANT NOTICE* from here, the story is going to skip right into third year because that's where the story actually picks up, so next time we see little Harley she'll be 13! *IMPORTANT NOTICE OVER* If you guys could leave a review on what twin you'd like Harley to end up with it'd be greatly appreciated! This is planned to be a FredxOC love story but if you'd rather see a GeorgexOC one I can change it! Let me know in a review, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever, I am just simply borrowing the universe from JK.**

*skip to third year*

On the Platform for the third year in a row. You may think this whole story takes place on the Platform, but I promise it doesn't.

Being short has its ups and downs. You always get the best hiding spots in hide-n-seek, but you can never find what or who you're looking for in a crowd. I mean, you'd think the Weasley's vibrant hair would be a dead giveaway, but they're almost impossible to find in this crowd. Seriously, there's only so many places a redheaded family of a hundred can hide. It looks like I'm going to have to take drastic measures.

I take my owl cage and extra bag off of my trunk and step on it. I search high over the crowds but still can't find those damned redheads.

"Harley- for Merlin's sake dear get down from there before you hurt yourself _again_." I grinned at Molly Weasley as she pulled me from my vantage point.

"Ya fall off of one chair and everyone's on your case!"

"One chair, one table, some stairs, a lot of feet-" Sadly Fred's insults were cut off by my beautiful voice. "Alright alright I think we get the picture!"

Fred grinned and pulled me into a hug. "We missed ya squirt." He passed me around the Weasley family like I was some sort of doll, not like I minded much. I'm almost positive it's impossible to hate the Weasley family.

"Alright, come on y'all - I'm _dying_ for some sugar!" I kissed Molly and Arthur goodbye and eagerly dragged the twins towards the train. I mean, I was all but dragging these two.

"Slow down Yankee, we have plenty of time," George teased, but still allowed me to pull him faster.

If you're confused on why I'm called "Yankee" and why I'm sprinting to get some sugar, I'll give a quick explanation. Most of my childhood I was passed from my father in London to my Aunt Lucie in Chicago, so my accent is sort of a mess. As for the sugar thing, I've always had a huge sweet tooth. Anything loaded with sugar I'm all over it. It's a pretty big issue, but I've managed to stay in shape. I can thank Quidditch and volleyball for that.

I finally released the twins' sleeves when we got to our compartment. We claimed this compartment first year with Lee Jordan, and marked it as ours with some handy pocket knives.

I sat myself down on the bench and waited for either the candy cart lady or Lee to show up. I'm not going to say I'm more excited to see the candy cart lady, but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking it.

Don't get me wrong, I love Lee. Our quartet is one of the most known groups in school, and we're only third years. Our little group, specifically Fred, George, and I, are pranking masters. Lee helps, but he's usually off flirting with some poor girl. We're constantly wrecking havoc and stirring up a storm around Hogwarts. If you ever see us with big ass smiles on our faces you better sit back and grab some popcorn. And you don't ever want to cross us, because I have a pretty bad temper and a starving need for revenge. Together, we're unstoppable.

Lee slammed open the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello gents and lady, how were your summers without the infamous Lee Jordan? And before you lose your minds, I passed the candy lady on the way here and already have the sweets." He tossed the candy into a pile next to me, and I am not at all ashamed to say I tackled him in a bear hug.

"Lee Jordan you are the sweetest, most thoughtful best friend any one could ever have. I believe I'm in love with you." Lee burst into laughter and hugged me back.

"Now now Harley, don't go falling in love with me. I'm kind of a heart breaker."

"Oh yes, you broke the hearts of all 2 girls who have spoken to you. Careful Harley, he sure is a dangerous one!" Fred's snarky comment caused Lee to sneer and George and me to choke in laughter.

The rest of the trainride was spent in mostly the same fashion. We told stories about our summers and ate sweets. The conversation still continued when we arrived and started walking towards the carriages.

"- and when he finally came downstairs everyone saw his pink skin and feathered hair!" Fred's tale about their most recent prank on Percy was almost drowned out by Lee's loud laughter. Through his cackling he managed to choke out, "I bet your mother was furious!" before duvuldging in laughter once more.

"Furious doesn't even cut it, Momma Weasley probably kicked their asses to America and back," I snorted. Molly Weasley really was a sweet lady, but anger her and she's scarer than the Hulk riding a dragon in Hell.

"We had to degnome the garden, but we got off relatively easy," George shrugged.

" I don't see why she insists on us doing that, those little buggers always find their way back. I swear it's because dad's too easy on 'em," Fred complained, lying his head on my shoulder.

I cuddled into him and coo'ed, "Aw, Freddie had to do actual work. It must have been so hirrble for you!"

Fred moaned, "I know, my poor hands are calloused and sore, kiss them better for me?" He tilted his head up and wiggled his eyebrows, bringing his palms up to my face.

I laughed and hit his hands down. "Oh bugger off you twat!"

George and Lee laughed at our exchange. Soon after, we arrived at the school.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Griffyndor table, catching up with friends and retelling the best summer stories. I can already tell this is going to be a great year.

 **Hey guys! The sorting ceremony will be in the next chapter. How are y'all liking the story so far? I hope it's not too boring or anything. Leave a review about your opinion, and don't forget to tell me what twin you'd like Harley to end up with!**


	3. Year 3, Start!

We all sat patiently as McGonagall began calling up the first a short while, I duly noted there were a lot more Hufflepuffs this year.

"Potter, Harry." That one name stole the breath out of everybody's lungs. The young man sheepishly walked up to the stool and took a careful seat. His hair was disheveled and seemed as if it would never lie flat, and his glasses seemed to be held together by a piece of tape in the center. All in all, he looks like the complete opposite of the hero he supposedly is. But hey, he's still just a kid.

Every student was sitting anxiously with baited breaths, even some of the teachers looked nervous.

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The screams were deafening. There were people cheering and yelling and singing. Fred, George, and I danced around in a circle singing "We got Potter!" rather loudly, but can you blame us? This kid is an absolute legend, and he's only eleven.

Harry timidly took a seat next to Percy Weasley as McGonagall tried to calm us down, but even she couldn't contain the small smile on her usually stern face. We all eventually managed to calm and took our seats to watch the rest of the sorting, but nobody was paying close attention. It seemed as if everyone's eyes kept flickering back to Harry every 3 seconds. The excitement and pride was still coursing through the veins of my house.

I zoned out after everyone calmed, already knowing where Ron would be placed. Dumbledore's voice soon pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Everyone clapped and giggled as Dumbledore returned to his seat.

The food appeared on the house tables and everyone eagerly leaned in to grab their favorite dish. I immediately searched for the mashed potatoes, practically tearing the bowl from the center of the table and putting a heap on my plate. Next to mac-n-cheese, mashed potatoes are godsent.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Percy Weasley, prefect for the Gryffindor house. Pleasure to meet you." Percy vigorously shook Harry's hand, almost tearing the kids arm off.

"Oh yes, wonderful to meet you Mr. Potter!"

"We are Fred and George Weasley, troublemakers for the Gryffindor house. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Fred and George each grabbed one of Harry's hands and shook them ten times harder than Percy with shit-eating grins, obviously mocking him. When Percy's face slowly started to turn as red as the scarlet on his robes, I decided it was time to step in.

"Don't mind those two, right twats they are. Nice ta' meet ya' kiddo, I'm Harley." I reached over the table to gently shake his hand, and then dived right back into my meal. What can I say, I'm a food enthusiast.

"Alright piggy, leave some for the rest of the house!" I stuck my tongue out at Angelina's remark, making sure some roast beef was left on. I heard Katie Bell whine "Gross!" from further down the table, making Angelina and I laugh.

The hype of having Harry didn't really die down. When he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, people were still gawking at the poor boy.

"Harry!" I waved him over to where Fred, George, Ron and I sat. I felt bad because the twins dragged Ron away before Harry could even make it downstairs fully.

He looked grateful for my invite and quickly took the empty seat next to Ron.

I tried to start conversation and calm him down by asking simple questions. "How was your first night in the dorms?"

"It was really nice, the beds here are so comfortable!"

"Trust me, she knows. First night here she passed out as soon as she got in her dorm, I'm surprised she even made it to the bed. She didn't get up until the end of lunch the next day."

"Oh hush up Fred, y'all know how much I love and need sleep!" I blushed lightly and pushed him, laughing nonetheless. That day I walked into the Great Hall expecting pancakes but found lunch instead. Needless to say I was extremely confused.

"Miss Ashburn, your timetable." Our laughter was interrupted by McGonagall's bony fingers handing me my timetable.

"Thank ya Minnie!" McGonagall gave me a stern look and continued handing out the times tables.

Minnie became my nickname for McGonagall shortly after my first detention. I was calling her it in my head for awhile, and it sort of slipped out mid-conversation. She took away 5 points for disrespect the first month I called her that, but has since then given up on punishing me for my great nicknames. I think it's partially because she didn't want her house to lose the House Cup over something as simple as a name.

"Potions straight away? I swear, McGonagall has it out for us or something," Fred's complaining voiced my own thoughts. Professor Snape doesn't particularly like me - I doubt he likes anyone outside of Slytherin - but he does treat me slightly better than the rest of the Gryffindors. Apparently my father and him were quite close in their years at school, so that leaves me with a little more leeway than my ginger companions.

"He's not that bad. You make it seem as if he uses our body parts for potions or some sort."

"Oh shush Harley, you're just sticking up for him because he likes you." I stuck my tongue out at George, and he did the same back.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Ashburn, I assumed we were more mature than this." Shit, caught by McGonagall.

"You are quite right, Madam. How dare we act so childish in such a prestigious adults presence! I am apologize for my companions behaviors, I will be sure to keep them in line from here on out," Fred finished his ridiculous speech with a low bow, causing Minnie to scoff and walk away.

George and I, however, were leaning on each other for support due to how hard we were laughing. George quickly got his composure after a few chuckles, but it wasn't so easy for poor ole me. I was still giggling by the time for Potions rolled around.

Walking into the Potions classroom I took my usual seat next to Lee in the back of the room; Fred and George sitting at the very last table behind us. Shortly after we sat down, Snape strolled in, his robes flowing behind him.

"This year we will be moving onto more advanced potions…." and so the year began.

 **Hey guys! I am SO sorry this took so long, but it takes me an extremely long time to write! I also was very busy studying for the ACT, but now I should have more time to update! Let me know what you think, bye!**


End file.
